Red
by nomadic725
Summary: A Varden spy charges into a job disguised as a stable boy named "Red." However, it's not horses that she's looking after. It's Thorn.
1. Preface : Fairies

Nomadic : My very first Eragon fanfic! Yay!

Ska&Nasuada&Murtagh : Enjoy, fanfiction users!

Note-Ska is pronounced SCH-AHH

* * *

><p>Ska hesitated at Nasuada's tent door. She swallowed then opened her mouth to call out to her friend.<p>

"Nasuada?"

Nasuada instantly recognized the accent of the speaker.

"Ska?" came a voice from inside the leather shelter. "Ska, is that you?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a shuffle from inside. Suddenly, the leather door was ripped open and Nasuada's face appeared. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…"

"Come inside!"

Ska obliged. She sat cross-legged on a rug in the center of the tent.

"You've been gone for how long? Going on six months now! I thought you were _dead!"_ Nasuada exclaimed.

"Let me explain," Ska spoke. "You're not gonna believe a word I say."

"Try me."

Ska had known Nasuada since they were fourteen. Ska had ran away from her foster home. Ran indeed. She didn't stop until she stumbled across the Varden. Nasuada had become her best friend.

"I was kinda abducted..."

Nasuada stared.

"…by fairies."

There was silence.

"Fairies?" Nasuada asked.

"Uh-huh."

Another pause.

"Seriously, what happened?"

Ska sighed. "I'm not kidding. The little glittering creeps eat meat, evidently. Human meat. They didn't bother the elf I had with me."

"Where is he now?"

"With his family."

"I see. So you were taken by fairies. Then what? That surely didn't take six months. And what of the other men?" Nasuada asked.

"They took us to their world. I believe it was on a different plain of existence. It felt like three days, but when we broke free, six months had passed. The other men had been eaten," Ska shivered.

"Right. A different plain of existence. Of course. And why weren't you eaten? Last I checked, you were human."

"You don't believe me!" Ska exclaimed.

Nasuada stood up gracefully. "Ska, you are my best friend. You are one—if not the—best spy the Varden has ever had on our side. You're tired. Sleep. Report to me in the morning.

"But—"

"Ska!"

"But Nas—"

Nasuada held the door open. Ska grumbled something in her own tongue and slipped out into the night.

* * *

><p>Murtagh : You know what makes me really happy?<p>

Eragon : What would that be, Murtagh?

Murtagh : When people review!

Saphira : _review!_


	2. One : Red

_Red leaves flying behind her, horse under her, snowflakes above. Her own world. She spotted a troll that waved to say hello. A scarlet butterfly settled on her shoulder. The sky was white and the snow fell harder. She settled into the constant rhythm of Maki's hooves._

_ "Vanta!" came the voice of someone she knew all too well. 'Wait.'_

_ Ska slowed the horse and turned it around to face her. Her world vanished into the old orphanage courtyard. The snow was gone, as was the red-leaved forest. The troll vanished into the trunk of the old tree that peaked out of the chipped cobblestones in the center of the place. The speaker, Avenie stood her ground._

_ "Du bor inte gora detta!" 'You shouldn't be doing this!' the girl yelled across the distance that separated them. Her short red hair fluttered in the cool spring breeze. The same haircut all the girls in the schoolhome were required to wear._

_ "Shh!" Ska shushed harshly, glancing around. _

_ "Du ser? Om du ar fangad kommer du at straffas!" 'Don't you see? If you are caught you will be punished!' Avenie told her._

_ "Har inte du nagon gang velat rida en hast?" 'Haven't you ever wanted to ride a horse?' Ska asked. The orphanage mistress was the only one who owned horses. She made the girls residing in her schoolhome care for them, but never ride them._

_ "Om du inte slutar nu, jag beretta for dig!" 'If you don't stop now, I'm gonna tell! You're breaking the rules!"_

_ Some friend, Ska thought bitterly. For a girl of ten, the same age as herself, Avenie acted like a child._

_ "Jag kommer aldrig att forlata dig om du foradder mig!" 'I will never forgive you if you betray me!"_

_ "Jag ga nu!" 'I'm gonna tell now!' Avenie began to walk away. After a few steps, she turned back toward her. "Detta ar for ditt eget basta!" 'This is for your own good!'_

_ "Vem ar du att saga vad som ar bra for mig?" 'Who are you to say what's good for me?' Ska's voice raised up. "Foradda mig och du ar inte skekt till mig!" 'Betray me and you're no friend of mine!"_

_ The horse under her whinnied. Ska liked to imagine in agreement. She knew that her face was red and her eyes were flashing. Hurt and betrayal flowed through her. _

_ Avenie looked her straight in the eye. After a moment's consideration, Avenie turned on her heal toward the mistress's office, leaving Ska and her small forced adventure behind._

_ Their friendship became no more than the troll or the snow or the small scarlet butterfly._

* * *

><p>"She's mentally competent, I assure you," the elf-healer told Nasuada. The Varden leader would never admit it, but she couldn't help but stare at elf's ears when she saw them. It didn't matter if it was Arya, Blodhagarm, or whoever. Their ears fascinated her. Pointy…<p>

Nasuada bit her lip and awoke from staring at the elf's right ear. "Alright then. Bring her in."

Ska stumbled back into the tent she was in only the night before. She sat down cross-legged on the rough old rug that she knew Asjihad had given Nasuada when she was eighteen. It looked a bit worse for wear now. Several holes dotted the ornately decorated rug. The coils were beginning to twist loose…

"I have a job," Nasuada spoke, jerking Ska out of her thoughts. Ska glanced up to see that the elf healer was gone. He had given her a mental examination.

Elves actually go inside your head for mental examinations.

Yeah, not pleasant, friend.

"What kinda job?" Ska asked, finally making eye contact with Nasuada.

"You would probably be the best spy for this. It is not easy. And I don't know if you can do this after your…experience."

"I can do it," Ska snapped, "What is it?" Her gaze now turned to an orange leaf that blew into the tent. Fall. Her favorite time of year…

"I need you to go to become a servent in Galbatorix's castle."

"Why?" Ska asked, her head snapping up, interest filling her green eyes. She had a plan, years ago, to send in a team of spies to place explosives in various places of the castle and blow it up simultaneously. Maybe Nasuada had finally considered it?

"There have been rumors of him rounding up an army of shades. I need to have them confirmed or dispelled."

Ska sighed. "No explosives?"

"Why do you always think that plan will work?"

Ska smirked. "'Cause it will, m'friend!"

Nasuada rolled her eyes, though not entirely unamused. "When will you leave?"

"I can leave now."

"Right now?"

"Yup," Ska grunted as she jumped up from her place on the old rug. "I'll be back soon. Goodbye, Nasuada." She strode out the tent flap, a cool breeze greeting her.

Nasuada was used to the careless behavior on Ska's part. The spy never asked for provisions or to prepare. She thought that Ska rather liked living in the randomness of her job. Though she couldn't understand her friend, she could admire her for the freeness of her mind and heart.

* * *

><p><em>A silvery green hummingbird landed on her extended finger.<em>

_ "Hejji!" Ska said. 'Hello.'_

_ "Hejji, Ska," said the hummingbird._

_ Ska shifted on the stone bench in which she sat in the courtyard. "Du vet det namn." 'You know my name.'_

_ "Alla kolibreir gor!"said the hummingbird. 'All hummingbirds do!' "Du ar drottnig av oss trots allt." 'You are queen of us, after all.'_

_ "Jag ar?" Ska asked. 'I am?'_

_ Translated to English, the humming bird said, "Years ago, you were stolen from us and bound in human form by your Mistress Meln. We are going to take you away from this awful place, this orphanage school. I come to lead you home."_

_ Ska's face brightened._

_ "Ska!" a harsh voice yelled. "Ska!"_

_ The hummingbird shifted and wavered into nothing as a school teacher, Madama Skya charged into the courtyard. She had broken the imagination._

_ "Kom! Kom och se piska!" 'Come!" the Madama said. "Come see the whipping!"_

_ The Madama yanked her up from the bench roughly by the arm. Their little pointed shoes clinked on the grey cobblestones that seemed to reflect the overcast sky. She pulled Ska into one of the small buildings that made up the schoolhome. Ska joined the others in standing with their heads down and hands folded. That was customary for every whipping._

_ Avenie was perched on a stool, solemn. She was hugging herself, and her eyes were shut. Mistress Meln stood behind the girl with a birch stick. It was exactly four months to the day that Ska had stood in the very same spot because of Avenie. Like she said, Avenie had told the Mistress about the horse ride. They hadn't spoken since Ska was whipped. Scars lined her back because of her 'friend.'_

_ But Avenie never broke any rules. Why was she standing there?_

_ The Mistress addressed the on-looking orphans, all twenty-eight of them."Mizar Avenie fann det passande att stjala fran mig." 'Miss Avenie found it fitting to steal from me.' _

_ Twenty-eight pairs of green eyes widened. Twenty-eight red-heads snapped up at the accusation, only to drop down again._

_ "Nej, nej, kan du sla upp foraldralosa barn," the Mistress smiled her cat-like smile. 'No no, you may look up now, orphans.'_

_ When they did, they saw a silver bracelet dangling from her hands._

_ Avenie would never…_

_ Twenty eight pairs of green eyes cringed as they heard the birch slap the skin of their fellow orphan, and saw the red blood flow._

* * *

><p>The falling leaves fluttered around her as she urged on the black horse she took from the Varden. The forest trail was barely worn. Colors jumped out at her in all directions, as well as sounds. The gallop and rough breathing of the horse, the call of the birds, the snapping of the twigs—all invaded her ears.<p>

She spotted a handsome prince stepping out of the forest a few yards ahead. As she rode past him, he leapt onto her horse.

"Who are you?" Ska asked.

"Prince Nathik. Ride! The king's men are after me!"

Ska speed the horse into a canter. Shouts of soldiers rang behind her.

"After him!" one shouted. "He has a horse!"

Ska rode the black animal faster and drove him off the beaten path into the depths of the forest. The king's men didn't see this, and continued to follow the path. Ska stopped the horse, smirking as she turned around to the prince. A smile was set on his face as well.

"Thank you," he said.

Then he vanished along with the shouts of the men.

The horse whinnied.

"What?" Ska asked. "I'm too old to use my imagination? You gotta admit, that trail back there was getting pretty boring."

The horse tossed his head.

"I know. But imagination makes life so much more exciting."

The horse seemed to exhale as he walked back up to the path.

"Fine then. Ruin my fun."

* * *

><p><em>It was customary for the girl that had been whipped to remain standing on the stool until dawn without food or water. After some wrestling with herself, Ska made the pilgrimage into the room in which Avenie was serving her punishment. She picked the lock with a hairpin. Picking locks had always been easy for her. That was how she got the horse out.<em>

_ Avenie looked up as she entered. Only a few beams of moonlight dared shine through the grime covered window and illuminate the dirt floor, wood walls, and unfortunate girl that was inside._

_ "Ska?"_

_ "Shh."_

_ Ska walked over to her schoolmate and handed her a chunk of bread, which Avenie swallowed in two massive gulps. She then handed her a glass of water which was gone in seconds. Avenie thanked her several times. Then there was silence between them._

_ Finally, Ska asked, "Varfor? Varfor gjord du det?" 'Why? Why did you do it?"_

_ Avenie's tears began to flow. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ska in silence, in doing so shifting her weight and making the wooden stool creak. Ska unfolded it and found that it was a portrait. Portraits were not uncommon at the time in her land._

_ "Min mymma," said Avenie. 'My mother." Her thin finger traced the portrait's arm and rested on her mother's wrist. There, resting eternally in the drawing, was the silver bracelet the Mistress had said was hers._

_ "Ah," said Ska, giving back the picture. It wasn't uncommon for the Mistress or Madamas to take from the orphans, and her mother must have given that bracelet to her. After another pause, she decided that there was no longer a point in staying, after feeding her and letting her tell her story. Ska turned back to the exit and began to saunter toward it, but Avenie's call stopped her._

_ "Varfor kom du hjalpa mig? Du hatar mig," Avenie's eyes swelled. 'Why did you help me? You hate me.'_

_ "Eftersom jag ar _lojal,_ Avenie," Ska didn't turn around. 'Because I'm _loyal, _Avenie.'_

_ Ska heard her old friend sob quietly behind her._

_ "Jag ar ledson…Jag ar sa ledson…" 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…'_

_ Then Ska left, leaving the sniffling Avenie alone with the scarce moonbeams that rested on her face._

* * *

><p>Tall dark towers entered her line of vision. Uru'baen. And not one fairy encounter. So all in all, a pretty good trip.<p>

She dismounted in a swinging motion, stumbling a bit as her feet hit the solid, grassy ground. The sky was overcast above her and the horse, and they stood on the edge of a forest of red and orange leaves that overlooked the city. The black animal tossed his head.

Ska opened a bag tied to the horse's saddle. She took out a black wig. It was a wild looking thing, the color of ink with random spikes sticking out at all places, but hey, wigs were hard to come by at the time.

Sadly, disguises were a necessity in Ska's case. Because of her foreign blood, her appearance was rather exotic. Her bright red hair would be easily spotted in a crowd, as well as her pale ivory skin. Her eyes also looked different, because they came to sharp points on either side and the green grew lighter toward the iris. Regrettably, there wasn't anything she could do about her eyes, but her skin and hair could be taken care of.

She tucked the mass of red up into the wig, centering the thing on her head. She then stooped down to a bare patch of dirt in the earth and rubbed a bit on her skin, causing it to appear darker.

"How do I look?" She asked the horse.

The horse whinnied.

"Good. Now you have'ta go, m'friend," Ska told him.

The horse tossed his head.

"I'm sorry, but ya knew this was coming."

The horse snorted.

"Horses are recognized to easily. I don't know how to disguise ya!"

He held his ground.

"You're trained to go back to the Varden for a reason, m'friend." This was a common spy tactic of the day.

Another snort.

"Fine!" Ska threw up her hands. "Stay! But you'll be waiting a while."

He pawed the ground. Ska strode toward the city, going over the mental spy checklist.

Disguise?

Check.

Got rid of horse?

Kinda, yup.

She was already wearing a tunac with leggings. Her philosophy was: if you can't climb a tree in it, it fails as an article of clothing.

Hmm…job.

Gotta get one of those.

Most people see spies on little hanging ropes breaking into castles. That's not the case. Usually, you become one of the enemy because they trust their own and they typically can't _prove_ you're a spy, even if they have suspicions. And when they have suspicions, they will take a while to act on them, giving you the chance to get the heck out of town.

Now if you are caught on a little swinging rope breaking into a castle…well it's quite obvious that you're a spy and you will be killed. Option one is definitely safer.

The gates of the castle were grand—all metal work, do doubt by dwarves. She was waved through by the guards. Evidentially, today was market day and vendors were arriving by the load. All she had to do is stand next to a dwarf candle-seller like she knew him.

Striding up to the castle and asking for a job sounds like a bad plan.

But somehow, it usually works.

When a guard answered, she mimed that she was a mute. There was no hiding her accent—she just couldn't pronounce some sounds no matter how long she had known English. Besides, in all likelihood she looked like a man at the moment. It would be strange for a woman's voice to come out of her. She was directed to another man. He wasn't dressed in a soldier's uniform, but rather that of a caretaker.

"You want a job, eh?"

Ska nodded.

A devilish grin spread across his face. "I have just the job for you, mute."

The combination of the evil grin, slight snicker, and the politically incorrect nickname, this wasn't looking so great.

She was taken into what appeared to be a rather large barn. Stable boy. Not bad.

The white light of the overcast sky peered through the cracks between the wooden planks that made up the walls. Hay was distributed in large quantities in seemingly random places. But, uh, no horses…

A loud snort shook the room from the corner of the barn. A large red dragon stood there, smoke fluttering from his scaly nostrils. His scales were like rubies, and his spikes like ivory. One large red eye cracked open, it too shining like a Staple's easy button. The iris was ebony.

He didn't look like the friendly sort, either.

"That there's Thorn," the caretaker man said. "Murtagh's dragon. I sent word to him. He should be down in a few minutes to explain the care Thorn needs." The man strode toward the exit, but turned back toward Ska at the door. "Oh, and by the way, he bit the last dragonkeeper's leg off."

Ska gulped. A rough chuckle escaped the caretaker as he sauntered away. The barn door swung shut.

Ska slowly turned toward Thorn. She gave him a little finger wave. He growled. She dropped her hand instantly.

After a few beats of silence, the barn door opened again. A man with an average build and shaggy black hair that curled over his ears sashayed inside, confidence beaming off him. (Imagine Darth Vader theme here.) A long red cloak fluttered around his frame. He stopped his sashaying when he reached her.

"What's this?" He looked her over. "When's the last time you had a bath?" He was sneering now. "Is this the best they could get for Thorn?" He turned away, one hand on the back of his head, running over his black hair, muttering.

Finally he turned back toward her. "What's your name, boy?"

Ska mimed that she was a mute.

Murtagh sighed. "You just have to make this hard. Can you write?"

Ska nodded slowly.

Murtagh bent his head forward, so that he was looking at the ground. He strode around the dusty barn until he found a stick. With a swoop, he seized it and trotted back to her. He motioned for her to write her name in the dirt.

Ska kinda sorta sucked at making up names. The only names she knew where those of the Varden, and Murtagh might recognize those. She thought hard. She needed a male name.

And she needed it within the next few seconds.

Uh…

Shit.

Uh…

Carn? No, he was a magician in the Vardan. Roran? No. That's Eragon's cousin. She looked around the barn.

"Well?" Murtagh demanded, his red cloak still seeming to flow dramatically around him. The red dragon in the corner eyed her as well.

She scrawled a name in the dirt.

_Red._

"Red?" Murtagh asked. "What kind of name is that? That's a color!"

Ska shrugged.

"Okay, look, _Red_, I am going to show you how to take care of my dragon." Murtagh held up a finger, "Once and once only. You forget any of my instructions, and Thorn will tell me and I will have you thrown off the northeastern tower, understood?"

Ska swallowed, then nodded. What a charming human being.


	3. Two : The Hundreth Case

**AUTHORS NOTE:: As of 12/3/11 I have updated chapter One : Red because I wrote the origional when I was half asleep and it sucked majory. So to understand the story, it would help to read the current chapter One : Red!**

* * *

><p><em>The lock fell to the floor with a clang. Ska cursed the noise silently, but cautiously proceeded. She swung the wooden door that was painted grey by the moonlight open. The horse inside whinnied, but not loudly. Maki recognized her. She lead the chestnut horse out of the stall and heaved on a saddle. As she buckled the thing around the horse and began tying pouches of food that she had been stealing from the kitchen in small amounts for days, she heard a whisper.<em>

_ "Maste man lamna?" 'Do you have to leave?'_

_ Avenie stepped out of the shadows. _

_ Ska nodded slowly, holding back tears. Reality—something she wasn't used to dealing with—struck her. She could die tonight. If she was caught, they would kill her. End. Gone. She was only thirteen._

_ "Hej Ska?" Avenie asked. Ska looked up at her. "Lat dig inte fangas." 'Don't get caught.'_

_ She didn't plan on it._

_ There was a beat of silence between the two friends. A sob escaped Avenie. Ska ran toward her and embraced her. "Folj med mig." 'Come with me.' _

_ "Jag inte tillrackligt stark!" she whispered. ' I'm not strong enough!'_

_ Ska pulled away from her with her hands still resting on her friend's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She nodded, slowly at first, then faster. She then released Avenie and mounted Maki._

_ "Du ar min basta van," Ska told her. 'You're my best friend.'_

_ A sob escaped Avenie. Ska rounded the horse so that she faced the four foot stone wall that blocked the orphanage from the outside world. Ska choose Maki specifically for this task. If any horse could clear this, she could. _

_ "STOPPE!" the Mistress's voice roared behind them. Ska and Avenie jumped. Ska hesitated for a second too long—the Mistress had one hand on a rein. _

_ Then Avenie did the strongest thing a thirteen year old orphan girl has ever done._

_ Avenie tackled her, and they both landed under the horse. Startled, the animal shuffled her feet. Ska heard a few sickening crunches. Ska leapt off the horse and lead it off of the two. The entire ordeal lasted only seconds._

_ Mistress Meln had been stepped on the head. Her skull was completely crushed in. She was dead the second the hoof came down on her._

_ Avenie was still alive but her back was broken and her neck was cracked. Ska knelt beside her. Avenie wet her lips with her tongue._

_ "Som var den starkaste sak nagon annan har gjort," Ska murmured. 'That was the strongest thing anyone's ever done.'_

_ A smile spread across Avenie's lips. "Ga nu." 'Go now.'_

_ "Avenie…"_

_ "Ga nu!"_

_ "Jag alskar dig, van," Ska told her. 'I love you, friend.'_

_ The smile was back on her lips and would stay there for eternity. Ska watched the life leave Avenie's green eyes. She shut them with her fingers and carried her body to the stone bench. She laid her down respectively, tears streaming. From there she mounted Maki, her red hooves shining in the moonlight. She charged the wall—and leaped._

* * *

><p><em>He is kind of…strange…<em> Thorn said.

"How so?" Murtagh asked. He was alone with Thorn in the barn. The dragonkeeper was elsewhere. Who knows. Murtagh really didn't care at the moment.

_He daydreams a lot. He'll just start staring off into space then begin smiling. Once he started crying._

"Maybe he is a few bricks short of a castle."

_Maybe._

"Has he been feeding you and taking care of you correctly?"

_Hhmm? Yes. Yes, he's been very good about that._

"Good. That is all that matters. If he tries anything funny, you can burn him up in a firey explosion of breath."

_Exactly._

Ska creaked open the barn door and sauntered inside, holding a pale. She stiffened at the sight of Murtagh, sitting on Thorn's tail, but proceeded into the room.

"Hello peasant," Murtagh greeted.

World's most pleasant man award's coming for him for sure.

Ska gave a fake little smile as an acknowledgment.

The rider and dragon became silent for a moment. Ska guessed they were communicating. They both looked at her simultaneously. Thorn snorted. Murtagh laughed. Ska was confused.

"I'll leave you to your job. I must go see my ladylove. Goodbye, Red," Murtagh said all of this while walking and made it to the door by the end of his sentence.

Ladylove? What woman in her right mind would want that little ball of bitch?

Exhaling, Ska turned toward Thorn. He growled. She narrowed her eyes and continued to approach him. She had to do this—for today was a battle that would not be easily won.

Today was bath day.

Ska shook her finger at Thorn as if to say 'be good.' She started at his tail, taking a wet sponge and scrubbing his scales. Thorn roared. Ska ignored him. Thorn took a snap at her. She ignored that as well. She knew he was full of it. He had tried that same maneuver the night before, but she found he would never really bite her. For all she knew, the caretaker was lying about the other guy getting his leg bitten off.

She worked her way up his tail until she reached to point in which it connected to his body. It took about an hour to get that far. She looked down. Hey…

She sat down. His tail was wet. Maybe. Just maybe.

She pushed off, sliding down his tail. The barn shot by in a blur. She narrowly avoided a few spikes, and finally fell of about five feet from the ground, unhurt.

Thorn was watching her, interest for once in his eyes.

_He's actually enjoying this, _Thorn thought.

Ska looked back up to Thorn, beaming. She twirled her hand in a circle like pattern a few times then bowed deeply.

A puff of smoke escaped Thorn's nostrils, though he didn't look entirely unamused. He watched her, as if to see what she would do next.

Ska next washed his arm. When she reached the top, she stood on two sponges—one on each foot—and tried the pilgrimage down. This time, she fell off within the first ten feet. Ska felt herself tumbling toward the ground. This would hurt…

Something leathery materialized under her. Thorn caught her with his hand…claw…paw…thingy. She grinned up at him, his red eyes flashing with hilarity. He took his empty hand…claw…paw…thingy and spun it around a few times as she did and lowered his head in a bow.

Hunh. That was pretty awesome.

From there, he let her wash the rest of him without complaint.

* * *

><p><em>She had been riding for a week now, and Maki was almost burnt out. It was winter, and the cold snow was falling. Ska was wandering around a forest, leading the horse by foot. When they emerged from under the tree cover, she saw, for the first time, the ocean. It shimmered in the soft breeze, a brilliant blue. The white sky stretched over the heads of all. Several small ice chunks floated in the water.<em>

_ Dock workers hustled about, carrying crates and cargo to large sailing ships. Ska strode up to one of the men._

_ "Ar dessa passagerar fartyg?" 'Are these passenger ships?'_

_ "Du ar vad du behover dem vara," he told her. 'They are whatever you need them to be.'_

_ "Jag skulle vilja kopa en passage over," Ska told him. 'I'd like to buy a passage over.'_

_ The man told her that she would have to take that up with the captain named Yaln. He directed her toward a ship that he told her would be fit to take on passengers. She ambled over to the ship, _Sea Maiden. _She tottered up the wooden plank that served as passage aboard the vessel. She could hardly believe the thing floated. It was covered in sea grime and the planks appeared rotted through. The captain's cabin was easily marked. She knocked._

_ "Vem?" Came a call from inside._

_ "Kepten Yaln, jag maste tala med dig!" 'Captain Yaln, I must speak with you!'_

_ The captain opened the door. Yaln was about thirty five years of age, with a bit of stubble on his chin but not a full beard. His eyes were green and his hair was red like most of the people from Ska's land. He looked as though he was quite fond of drinking._

_ "Jag behover passage," Ska told him. 'I need passage.'_

_ Yaln looked her over. His searching eyes made her feel strange and uncomfortable._

_ "Var min kara?" he asked. 'Where to, my dear?'_

_ "Varhelst!"' Wherever!'_

_ The man smiled. She handed him a few coins that she had managed to steal before she left from some of the Madamas. She told him she hoped it would be enough. With a discomforting smile, he assured her it would._

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. Ska dragged two barrels over in front of Thorn. The dragon eyed her suspiciously. One was smaller than the other. Then, she took out two sticks she had found on the ground.<p>

_Tap. Tap. Tap tappity tap tap. _She pounded.

If the dragon had an eyebrow, he would have raised it right then and there.

_Tappity tap. Tappity tap. Tap. Tap. Tappity tap._

In ninety nine cases out of a hundred, Thorn could figure out people in seconds.

Red was the hundredth case.

_Tap. Tappity tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap! Tappity tap tap._

Ska looked up at Thorn. She motioned for him to repeat.

Unsure, Thorn snorted, but when Red gave him that look—full of hope and freeness—he bent. Truth was, he liked this new keeper. Sure, Red was the strangest being he had ever encountered. But somehow…

He tapped his claw on the hard ground. _Tap. Tappity tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap! Tappity tap tap._

Ska gave him another rhythm. _Tap tap. Tap tap. Tappity tap tap. Tap tap._

Thorn repeated it.

_He's really enjoying this, _Thorn thought, almost smiling to himself. Somewhere, he realized he was too. They continued their game for going on five minutes until they both jumped up when the door creaked open.

(Darth Vader theme here.)

Murtagh strode in, donning a very unpleasant look. Well, more unpleasant than usual, anyway. He tossed his keys onto a nearby table; Ska and Thorn watched silently as Murtagh stormed over to them. He whipped the stick out of Ska's hands and broke it.

"We've had complaints of a racket," Murtagh informed her darkly. "And I think I found the cause of the noise."

Ska shrunk back a few millimeters, ready to defend herself if he should hit her.

_Murtagh, _Thorn said.

_What, Thorn?_

_ Stop._

_ Wait…why?_

_ I like him, _Thorn said by means of explanation.

_What do you mean?_

_ I mean 'I like him so please don't get him thrown off the northeastern tower.'_

Murtagh looked blank for a few seconds. _You've had him for one full day._

_ And I like him._

Murtagh sighed. The world's going crazy. "Red," he turned toward Ska, "will you stop the drum choir?"

Ska nodded.

"Then carry on."

Ska lifted an eyebrow. Murtagh moved silently back toward the door and exited.

The rider strode through the night on the cobblestone path that lead from Thorn's barn to his room. His dragon is officially insane. He decided to take him out for some fresh air tomorrow. Thorn needed it.

_I can hear everything you're thinking, you know, _Thorn told him.

_You're supposed to._

_ Cute._

_ Hunh._

Murtagh blocked out Thorn at the sound of a shrill voice calling his name. He whirled around. To his dismay, it was who he had thought it was.

The woman was running toward him. Since she was blond with pale skin wearing a light nightgown, the moonlight painted her almost white. When she reached him, she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"Alexandrina—," Murtagh began, trying to pull away. She had stopped kissing him, but wouldn't let go of his person.

She was the daughter of a very high man in Galbatorix's court. She was also the girl he was expected to marry.

She was beautiful no doubt, but she was a shallow girl who was selfish and greedy. Murtagh, in all honesty, hated her.

"I saw the most wonderful necklace—a vendor had it—it had fire opal in it. That changes color in the sunlight, and…"

"Whoa now," Murtagh said, smiling down at her. "We just bought you a necklace."

"Yes, but was it a fire opal?" She protested.

"Indeed it wasn't."

"So you see? We must meet the vendor tomorrow to get it!"

"Right."

"You're my sweet," she told him, leaning into him. Her mouth met his.

I don't love her, Murtagh thought. I don't.

But if he didn't act interested, he would earn the father as an enemy. Lord Norman wasn't say one you'd choose for your enemy. One may think the title 'Dragon Rider' might scare someone off? Uh no. Nope. Nadda. Not this guy. He made it pretty clear that if Alexandrina ever got hurt, Murtagh would be roasted by his own dragon.

Someone cleared their throat. The two broke apart, but Alexandrina wouldn't let Murtagh out of her arms. Murtagh saw Red standing with his head down to give them privacy. He was holding up Murtagh's keys that he had forgotten.

With some difficulty, he wrenched himself out of Alexandrina's arms. He took the keys from Red and thanked him. Red seemed all too willing to leave the scene. The dragonkeeper disappeared into the black ebony that surrounded them.

"Let's get you to your room," Murtagh told Alexandrina. She smiled and linked arms with him. "Did you know that the Duke of Gernald is having an affair with the Dutchess of Sparnks?"

"No, I didn't. That's a lie. The Dutchess is a good friend of mine and she would never do something so dishonorable. And she dotes upon her husband," Murtagh was becoming irritable.

"Humph," Alexandrina said, disappointed that the conversation didn't take the turn she wanted it to. They had covered the distance to the castle entryway. Murtagh held the door open for his 'ladylove' then stepped inside himself. They climbed the stairs in silence. When they reached the top, Alexandrina spoke.

"Honestly, Mur, you can be so _boring_."

"I can, can I?"

"Yes! I try to introduce you to some good gossip and…"

"And by doing so you insulted a friend of mine. Good night, Lady Alexandrina."

Her lip quivered. "You are angry with me?"

Yes. "No."

Her face brightened. "See you tomorrow night," then she shut the heavy stone door to her chamber.

Tomorrow night? Oh shit. The stupid ball dance thingy that, for some reason, struck Galbatorx as a bright idea. Right.

_Murtagh!_

"Ahh!" Murtagh jumped, holding his head.

_What did you do to Red? _Thorn demanded.

_Red? Huh? N-nothing. I didn't do anything to Red._

_ Murtagh!_

_ You think I lie?_

_ All I know is when he got back, he looked like he was run over by a horse. _

_ Hurt physically? _Murtagh asked.

_ No. More…emotionally. What did you say to him?_

_ Nothing! I just thanked him for bringing me my keys…maybe someone else got to him after me._

_ Maybe, _Thorn said, then withdrew from the conversation. Murtagh, who realized he still was standing in front of Alexandrina's door, rushed off to his own chamber in case the woman came out.

Ska lounged against Thorn's tail, trying to figure out what just happened. She had seen Murtagh kissing some woman, that's what happened. He had mentioned a 'ladylove.' She just didn't know he meant it.

Thorn was asleep, leaving her alone to deal with the question of why she even cared.


	4. Three : Bold New Horizons

_The sea was greener the farther out the _Sea Maiden_ traveled from the shore. Ska stood on the deck, her cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The icy ocean air pushed the very essence of cold onto the ship. Gentle waves rocked the ship._

_ It was sunset; the orange orb peered over the horizon. They had disembarked only a few hours ago. Ska was given her own cabin—something she had never had before was a room to herself—and a loaf of hard bread for the day. She couldn't complain. This was far better than the schoolhome._

_ Avenie touched her thoughts. She had had plenty of time to think of her while riding to the coast. Somehow, her friend would not leave her mind. Ska wondered what had become of the body._

_ "Mizar?" a man addressed her. She turned to look at him. "Kaptenen vill se dig." 'The captain wishes to see you.'_

_ Ska nodded. She hadn't the foggiest what he could want, but she began the journey to the captain's cabin all the same. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. It was the man that had brought the news to her. He shook his head no several times, his eyes wide. Another crewmember pulled him off of her and began talking to him in a low voice that Ska couldn't make out. She proceeded to the cabin in confusion, throwing glances behind her._

_ As soon as she knocked on the door, Yaln answered. He invited her in with a chilling smile that she didn't comprehend. She suddenly felt uneasy. At her hesitation, Yeln repeated the invitation._

_ She was acting silly. Yaln wouldn't hurt her. Why would he?_

_ She slipped through the rotting wood doorframe._

_ His cabin was lavishly decorated. Red velvet hung across walls in drooping motions, along with animal fur. It was spacious—he had enough room for a bed, a small table, and a couch. There was a door in the far corner that Ska suspected went to another room._

_ "Har lite te," the captain told her. 'Have some tea.' _

_ He gave her the warm mug and sat her down on the couch with the table in front of her. Ska thanked him. He stood up very slowly then walked calmly over to the door she had entered from. He inserted a little iron key into the keyhole and locked the door._

_ Ska froze._

_ The captain turned back toward her. "Du ar en vaker flicka, Ska." 'You are a very beautiful girl, Ska.'_

_ He took a seat next to her. Ska swallowed. She didn't know what to do. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Then Yaln jumped on her. He forced his lips onto hers and she felt a slimy tongue enter her mouth. Without thinking, she threw the hot tea that was still in her hands onto his body. He howled in pain. She leapt up and darted toward the door that was in the back of his cabin. She yanked it open, fully aware of the footfalls of Yaln scrambling after her. She hopped inside and threw the metal bolt on the door. He pounded and screamed on the other side._

_ "SKIFTNYKEL!" was what he shouted at her most. The word means 'wrench' in English._

_ Something foul touched Ska's nose. She turned around to examine the room she had entered. She uttered a quiet cry as her hand flew to her mouth._

_ The room was small, and the only furniture was a table in the center. Sitting around the table where the bodies of five females. Their lips appeared to be sewn shut with black thread, along with their eyes and ears. Their arms, legs and faces were covered with bruises, as if he had beat them. Their ages ranged from what appeared to be around thirty to around ten._

_ Yaln stopped his screeching when he heard her cry out. _

_ "Tycker du om dem?" he whispered through the door. 'Do you like them?' "Der am mina godis." 'They are my pretties.'_

_ "DU AR SJUK!" she yelled back at him. 'YOU'RE SICK!'_

_ "Du ar redo att bli en av dem?" he asked sincerely. 'Are you ready to join them?'_

_ She told him to go to hell._

* * *

><p>Murtagh awoke early the next morning. He journeyed down to Thorn's place. As promised, they were going flying. Truth was, he needed the fresh air more than what he could admit.<p>

He opened the door silently. He didn't think the two knew he was there; if they did, they didn't show it. Red was taking a small piece of hay and blowing it upward to keep it in the air. Thorn was doing likewise with a rather large stick. Finally, Thorn lost control of the stick and it clattered to the ground. Red gave a little mock bow. Thorn snorted but looked amused.

Murtagh strode in, making his presence known. They stopped their game to look at him.

_Hello, _said Thorn.

"Hello," Murtagh replied, but more to both of them.

_Red's better._

_ Good._

"Go get the saddle. We're going flying," Murtagh told Red. Ska nodded and jogged off to the next door storage building where it was kept.

_You look down,_ Thorn remarked.

"The stupid ball thing is tonight."

Ska caught this as she was leaving. That would be a good opportunity to find out about armies of shades. Nobles liked to gossip. She'd need a dress. That may be an issue, but other than that…

Ska continued out of the barn.

_Alexandrina? _Thorn asked.

"Uh-huh."

_I do not like that woman._

"You are not the one saddled with her."

_No, I am just, in all likelihood, 'saddled' with Saphira. I have never even talked with her._

"It is a cruel world."

_Yes._

Red returned with the saddle and another man. It took at least two people to carry the thing. Together they strapped it onto Thorn. Murtagh gave them an approving nod. Red and the other man stepped out of the way to let the dragon through. Murtagh climbed up onto Thorn as he was exiting the barn. The door was just barely large enough for Thorn to fit though, but he could do it. They took off.

Ska stumbled out into the sunlight to see the ruby dragon disappear into the horizon. Flying on one of those was definitely going on her bucket list.

This ball thing intrigued her. If she could get the information she needed, she could leave. No more Murtagh.

She decided that she did not care that Murtagh was kissing someone; rather that she felt sorry for the woman. In fact, Ska had harbored ill feelings towards men since she was a child; she had an experience with a captain that she came to Alagaesia though that went by the name Yaln. She had no desire to remember her experience, so she turned to the task at hand—figuring out a plan.

Postponing the dress, she wandered around to find out a bit about this dance. Overhearing conversations helped greatly. Looking at the amount of food being brought in as well as the amount of entertainment helped her determine the number of people that would be attending and how long it would last.

The guest list must have been twenty feet long by her judgment. She wouldn't have an issue slipping in if she looked the part. It should last well into the night. She just needed to get away from Thorn for an hour or two, find the information, then leave the very next morning never to be seen again. Happily ever after.

She had forgotten about the dragon. She would have to come up with a diversion for him as well.

Magicians, jesters, dancers, musicians all were streaming into the castle grounds. Ska had not the slightest bit of trouble sneaking off from the barn in the confusion. She technically wasn't supposed to leave the barn unless Murtagh okayed it, but what Murtagh didn't know won't hurt him.

Vendors lined the streets outside the castle walls. They supposed that since there was a surplus of people in the city, there would be a surplus of goods being bought.

Their reasons weren't groundless. People swarmed the vendors. Cooks were looking for rare ingredients, musicians for reeds to replace those that were broken last minute, dancers for cures for sore ankles.

Ska found some clothing vendors set up on the far side of town. She had plenty of coins from Nasuada's last commission—she refuses to be paid until she finishes the job—and kept them in a pouch in her boot. She looked over the array of ball gowns. She supposed these were for those in which didn't have the time for a tailor to make one for them. That pretty much defined her situation.

"For your wife?" the vendor asked.

Ska nod-lied.

"What size?" The vendor was bald with grey eyes and pale skin.

Ska mimed that she was a mute.

"Poor soul," the man said. "Does she have…brown hair?"

Ska shook her head.

"Black?"

Another shake.

"Blond?"

No.

"Red?"

Ska nodded her head 'yes.'

"Then you'll be wanting to get her a dark blue dress. It looks wonderful with red hair." The vendor unfolded a gown made of Baltic blue material.

Sure. Whatever.

"How big is she?"

Ska mimed her same height and stature. The man put a gown in a box and handed it to her. She paid for it and he thanked her. She tucked the box under an arm and headed back to the barn before Murtagh and Thorn could get back, happy to have the dress out of the way. She was now just dreading wearing the thing. She couldn't guarantee a safe flee if she had to run for her life in the long dress skirt.

* * *

><p>Murtagh and Thorn were soaring over some farmland, taking with each other about nothing of true importance. All of a sudden, Thorn pitched forward into a mid-air summersault. Murtagh screeched.<p>

_Heh heh…_

_ Not. Funny. Thorn._

_ Heh heh…_

_ You think we should be getting back now? Murtagh asked._

_ Why?_

_ The dance…?_

_ Right. You need three and a half hours to get ready, don't you, Princess?_

_ Why yes I do, Dutchess Thorn._

Thorn snorted.

_No, _Murtagh continued. _I have to take Alexandrina to get something called a 'fire opal.' I do not even know what that is…_

_ Maybe if you try hard enough, _Thorn said, _you can find a spell that will transport that woman into a cage of man eating lobsters and—_

_ I do not mean for any harm to come to her, _Murtagh responded. _I just wish that she and I would never see each other again. _

_ My idea is better. _

_ So you say._

Murtagh saw a couple of tall, dark towers on the horizon and realized Thorn was taking him back. The clouds speed by them. Thorn landed on a bare patch next to the barn with a graceful thump. Murtagh had always been impressed by the gentleness of the dragon.

Alexandrina almost took him down as soon as he hopped off Thorn—her arms squeezed his waist and her head burrowed into his chest with a hard impact. Murtagh gritted his teeth.

"Hello, my sweet!" she greeted, looking up.

Murtagh forced a smile. "Hello, Alexandrina."

She released him but took his hand, leading him out of the gates of the castle and into the city. "The fire opal is over here…"

That did not take long for the necklace thing to come up, Murtagh thought to himself. He followed her tug to go buy her yet another thing that would just sit in her room.

* * *

><p>Alexandrina donned a blood red dress that she claimed was in honor of Murtagh's dragon. A ruby necklace settled on her collarbone.<p>

"Where is the fire opal?" Murtagh asked when he came to her room to escort her to the dance.

"The more I thought about it, it was awfully gawdy."

"Oh." Right.

Murtagh linked his arm in hers and they descended the stairs together. The ball would be held in the main part of the castle. They were in the southeastern tower, so once they reached the main floor, they had to travel down several hallways.

Galbatorix never would have made it as an interior designer. Weapons still with the blood of past enemies clung to the walls. Dragon scales were nailed in some places. Old, maggot eaten chairs sat in every corner. You'd think that will all the money he has—he bought himself a monkey last Tuesday—he could afford some good chairs.

Murtagh lead his date to a pair of glass doors. On the other side, two servants, one on each door, opened them simultaneously for the couple. Murtagh nodded to them and proceeded. Music flooded to his ears—lutes, strings, reeds, all together in perfect harmony. He had, long ago, attempted to learn the lute.

He failed. Epically.

Tables of food were set up toward the edges of the grand room. They were piled high with the finest cooking—turkey stuffed with mushrooms, eggs wrapped in seaweed, grilled fox skin, all the delicacies of the time.

In the center, countless couples danced to the music, spinning in graceful paths, skirts flying and shoes clicking.

Murtagh was more of the shoot-bows, stab-with-swords, ride-dragons kinda guy.

Dancing terrified him.

"Madame Bouvois!" Alexandrina called, breaking their arm link and darting off into the crowd. Murtagh lost sight of her in seconds. He sighed and strolled over to the food where a lone woman stood, tasting the array.

She looked up when he approached—Murtagh's breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on—her long, dark red hair was a color Murtagh had never seen before; her green eyes were the strangest, yet most captivating things he had ever looked at when placed next to her ivory skin. Somehow, those eyes were familiar. Murtagh just couldn't place where…

The exotic girl turned back to the food, sampling another little goat cheese ball.

"Hello," Murtagh mumbled.

"Hello," she replied, not looking up. "These are amazing…I've never had anything even remotely like this food before…"

Murtagh smiled. "Just wait until they bring out the chocolate things next."

"Chocolate? I've never had chocolate before…"

Was she serious? What person of noble birth hasn't had chocolate at least once in their lifetime? The woman intrigued him.

"What is your name?" he asked her. He had to know.

"I know yours," she told him. "You're Murtagh, the dragon rider."

Her accent made him more interested. "Indeed I am."

She offered a small smile then said, "I believe I'm wanted elsewhere. Goodbye, Murtagh." The girl strode off into the crowd. Murtagh lost sight of her instantly.

"Goodbye," he told the air.

* * *

><p>Murtagh : She's so beautiful...<p>

Ska : *whisper* he has no idea that he's eyeballing Red, does he?

Nomadic : *whisper* no clue!

Ska&Nomadic : MUH-AH-HA-HA-HA!

Murtagh : Uh, guys? What?

Ska&Nomadic : Nothing, ignore us.

Murtagh : okaayyy...

Thorn&Saphira :_ hey fanfiction fans! We have a big favor to ask of you! **_REVIEW! Reviews are very much appreciated even if you have reviewed on a previous chapter! It helps us see who is actually reading the story!_**_


	5. Four : Moonstruck

_Ska was attempting to wiggle out of a porthole and pull herself up onto the deck. Yaln was bashing into the door, and it showed signs of breaking down. With some difficulty, she fit her hips through and managed her plan. Above her, the man that grabbed her in warning spotted her. _

_ He yelled over to a shipmate, who came running. The shipmate grabbed the man's ankles. The man let himself hang over the railing to reach Ska. He heard a door snap in the room below him. _

_ She reached for him, and he took her hands in his. With the help of the shipmate—a large, strong man—he pulled her up onto the deck. Yaln was at the porthole at this time and was looking upward, pure hate and anger distorting his features._

_ "Kelv," the man stuck out his hand. Ska shook it, bewildered at what was happening around her. "Du maste gomma van." 'You have to hide, friend.'_

_ Ska nodded and thanked Kelv. She took his advice and tried to think of a strategy._

_"Ytterligare tva dagar och vi nar ett land som heter Alegisia," Kelv told her. 'Tomorrow we reach a land called Alegisia.'_

_ Ska nodded and took off into the cargo hold, diving behind a crate. She had to hide until tomorrow. Tomorrow she could slip off the ship and run like hell._

_ Until then, she was trapped, and this fact terrified her._

* * *

><p>Ska wandered out to an open stone balcony that attached to the main ballroom. She passed a blonde girl in a red dress talking to an older woman on the way out. There was no one out there save for a man smoking a pipe on the other end.<p>

Alexandrina continued to talk to the Madame until she ran into Murtagh, paying no attention to the Varden spy that passed her.

"Alexandrina," Murtagh greeted.

She smiled and linked her arm with his, without saying farewell to the Madame. The Madame was walked away from in mid-sentence.

Suddenly, Brysen strode up to the two. Brysen is in the royal court, and the same age as Murtagh. They were thought to be friends by most everyone, but the truth was they didn't really talk. The brown-haired man bowed to Alexandrina.

"Do you mind, Murtagh?" he asked.

"No, go ahead," Murtagh gave a small smile and handed Alexandrina over to Brysen. The two spun off into a circular-patterned dance. Murtagh smirked. He was free for the moment.

His thoughts wandered back to the red-haired girl, as they had been doing since he saw her ten minutes ago. Maybe he could walk around and just happen to come across her? Sounded like a good plan to him. He charged into the pack of people. She shouldn't be hard to find with the fire she had for hair.

If he found her, he needed to find out her name. Red-haired girl, her current name, wasn't all that flattering.

Maybe she was a Catarinia? Or a Percepane? Probably some long, noble name.

Once he circled the entire room, he realized that either he kept missing her or she left. The thought of never knowing her name depressed him.

He spotted Alexandrina finishing her dance with Brysen. He could go to her like a loving eventually-will-be-husband.

Or he could just slip out the door onto the balcony.

Option two.

He pulled aside the violet curtain exit and stepped out onto the smooth stone. He breathed in the cool night air and looked around.

He could tell her from behind. The girl he was looking for was staring up into the night sky, probably at the large crescent moon overhead. He strode up beside her, trying to walk softly.

She heard him when he was as far as ten feet away. Her beautiful face turned toward him, then back toward the moon.

He stood next to her, about a foot away.

"You never told me your name," he murmured.

"You didn't tell me yours, either. I guessed."

Murtagh smiled. "Fine. Percepane?"

She snickered at that one. "Way off."

"What's it start with?"

She turned toward him, looking him fully in the face. His heart leaped. "It starts with an 'S'."

"Saramaranda?"

"Three letters."

"Three?" Woah. He was way off.

Her pretty lips broke into a grin. "It's Ska. Nice to meet you formally, Murtagh."

"Ska," he repeated the name. "English isn't your first language, is it?"

Ska shook her head.

"Where do you come from?"

"Far away."

"No kidding," Murtagh sat himself down on a conveniently placed stone bench and motioned for her to do the same. She did. Murtagh noted that she was awful trusting. He liked that.

"I heard Galbatorix is rounding up an army of shades," Ska commented.

"Not that I know of," Murtagh told her. "And I would know."

Murtagh saw her lips twitch a little at this. He couldn't fathom why, but didn't care much at the moment. He was with the most beautiful, intriguing woman he had ever met. He didn't intend on wasting his time with her.

But how to approach this?

Guess the same way most people do.

"Would you like to dance?" Murtagh asked.

"Dance?"

"Yes."

"Uh," Ska looked at her hands. Then in a quiet voice she told him, "I don't know…how."

"That makes two of us," Murtagh smirked. He pulled her up. They were alone on the balcony. Ska noticed the man who was smoking went back in. The music streamed through the curtains, muffled and muted but still present.

"What do I do?" She asked.

Murtagh put his hands on her small waist. "Step around and act graceful."

She laughed at that, which made Murtagh's heart fly.

They ended up doing more of a swaying thing than an actual dancing thing. It still looked graceful, all the same. At least as graceful as awkward swaying can look.

"Why do you fly for Galbatorix?" she asked him after a few beats of silence.

Because I have no choice. "I love him. He is like a father to me."

"What are you holding back, Murtagh?"

"Nothing!"

"You fail at lying."

Her green eyes locked with his brown ones. Movement stopped. They just stood there, staring at each other, holding each other. Finally Murtagh broke the connection and looked away. He dropped his arms off of her and she did the same.

Murtagh finally said, "He'll hurt Thorn."

Where did that come from? He bit his lip, acknowledging the major mistake that just slipped out of his mouth. If this got back to Galbatorix…

Ska stayed silent for a while. Murtagh turned away from her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called.

Murtagh stopped, but didn't turn back toward her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"What for?" he demanded.

"For asking a stranger something so personal."

He turned back toward her. Sauntering over toward her once again, she saw his wide dark eyes filled with emotion.

"Let us not be strangers, Ska."

She nodded at him. "Friends it is," she smiled as she said this, trying to brighten the mood with a corney sentence.

Murtagh couldn't figure out a way to say that he wanted more than that without sounding like a complete stalker or idiot or pervert. Instead he commented, "the chocolate should be out."

"Lead the way, m'friend."

He took her by the arm and began leading her to the food tables. Suddenly, she stopped.

"How long has the dance been going on?" she asked.

"About three and a half hours. Why?"

"Shit!" she exclaimed. She broke the arm link and began to dash toward the exit.

"What?" Murtagh asked, following her.

She kept on snaking through the crowds. Murtagh was right at her heels. "Goodbye, Murtagh. It's been a pleasure…"

"When will I see you again?"

"Uh…"

"I won't, will I?"

"Probably not."

He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around into him. "I can't let you leave, then."

"Let. Go." Her eyes narrowed.

"No."

She exhaled. "Murtagh…"

"Ska…"

Without warning, she pulled his head down to her level and bluntly kissed him on the lips. He blinked, momentarily stunned. She wrenched out of his grip and made a dash for the door. After a few seconds, Murtagh followed.

He couldn't locate her as he jogged down the corridors. A feeling of dread passed through him at the thought of losing her.

_Murtagh, _Thorn said.

_What?_

_I…I believe I was drugged…has the hay always been purple?_

_Where's Red? _Murtagh demanded.

_I…I'm not sure…oh look…a floating chocolate bar…_

Shit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Komma ut, komma ut," Yaln cooned as he strode into the cargo hold. 'Come out, come out.' Ska swallowed and pulled herself into a tight, small ball.<em>

_ "Jag kan fa dig att ma riktigt bra," he told her tenderly. 'I can make you feel real good.'_

_ Ska squeezed her eyes shut._

_ About thirty minutes ago, she heard a man shout what would be equivalent to 'Land Ho!' in English on the deck above. She had survived the night. Now she just had to get off the ship._

_ Part of the cargo being carried was flour. She silently grabbed hold of a bag._

_ "Komma ut!" Yaln yelled._

_ She leapt up from her hiding place, bag of flour in hand. She tore open the bag in a swift motion and threw the contents onto Yaln. He screeched in surprise. She darted up the stairs that lead to the main deck. The ship was close to the dock, but a board hadn't been placed between the two for a safe passage yet._

_ Ska heard Yaln's footsteps clink up the steps. She had no time to waste. No time to even think. She ran at the dock and took a flying leap in a desperate attempt to escape. She fell a bit short, but managed to grab a hold of the dock with her hands. She tried pulling herself up, but the dock was layered in ice. _

_ She lost her grip and felt herself slip—a terrifying feeling it was—and crash into the icy sea. She fell through a patch of ice, which scraped her and bruised her on the way though. Under the clear water, she opened her eyes to the searing pain of the saltwater. Ignoring the misery for the sake of surviving, she swam toward the light caused by sky. The water was so cold, it felt like fire on her skin._

_ She hit a sheet of ice. She desperately tried to break through it, but her movements were slow and muted. By now her lungs were burning. She was panicking for she couldn't locate the ice that she broke through when she fell in. That would be her only way out…_

_ Black spots began crowding her vision and she wasn't thinking straight. Random thoughts entered her consciousness. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop anything. She seized struggling in the water and just floated there, her strength abandoning her._

_ Distantly, she was aware of two strong arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her upward toward the surface. Her rescuer heaved her up onto a stronger patch of ice as he brought himself up on as well. The two lay there, paralyzed by the cold. Other ship members cautiously treaded onto the ice to retrieve the duo._

_ Ska was faintly aware of the screaming men around her. The world was growing black. She didn't like that. The black wasn't a place she wanted to go. She fought with it, even when in obscured her entire vision. She denied it any rights into her life. She would not let this darkness win, or triumph over her._

_ What felt like hours later, the black left her, defeated. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a cot in a tent. A fire crackled in the center. She had little clothes on. She was too weak to move._

_ Yaln sat, cooking stew over the fire._

_ In English, their conversation went like this:_

_ "Who saved me?" Ska's voice cracked._

_ "I did," Yaln looked up. She could see now that he was telling the truth—his face was ghostly white from the cold that was endured before. Ska imagined she looked much the same. She shivered._

_ "Where is my coat?" she asked._

_ "You would have died if we left you in those wet clothes," he told her. "It's drying right here by the fire."_

_ "Thank you," Ska whispered._

_ "You'll have plenty of opportunity to thank me," Yaln assured her. As he did, he stood up and strode over to her cot. He placed a warm hand on her face and stroked her cheek. Ska's eyes widened._

_ "Did you really intend not to reward me for my heroic deeds?" he murmured sweetly._

_ "Please…no…"_

_ He swung a leg over her body and straddled her._

* * *

><p>Murtagh attempted to process what was happening as he strode toward the barn. His dragon was drugged, his dragonkeeper was gone, and the girl he had just fallen in love with ran away from him.<p>

Where could Red be? It wasn't like the guy to neglect his duties. He was a pretty good dragonkeeper. A bit weird, but good.

Ska was weird. That was for sure. But in an insanely good way. She was strange and mystifying and captivating all at the same time. She was _new. _Ska wasn't like the other nobles he was forced to live out life with. She was like a different breed of spirit.

And those eyes. They were like the first leaves in spring. The shape alone could entrance you. The more he thought about it, he had never seen eyes like that before except on Red.

Murtagh stopped walking. Oh. Duh. Mental head-slap.

Everything made sense now. Why Red came, why _she_ acted mute, put up with him, and asked about the rumored army of shades that was invented to lead the Varden astray…

He passed a servant named Yester. He was a trustworthy guy that kept things to himself. That was what Murtagh needed now.

"Yester, I need you to take some long ropes and a board up to the Southeastern gate, understood?" Murtagh asked him. Yester nodded. He didn't usually ask questions.

After this, Murtagh practically ran to the stable. And flung open the door after struggling with his keys.

Murtagh stormed into the barn, causing Thorn to jump.

_Hey Murtagh, come join the marshmallow people. They're just finishing up their marmalade pies, _Thorn told him while swaying from side to side.

At this time, Red ran in. Horror filled her eyes at the sight of Murtagh already standing there.

"Thorn was _drugged_?" he demanded.

Red shrugged.

He strode up to Red and looked her in her eyes. Ska's eyes. Ska.

He raised one hand slowly and gently tipped the wig off Red's head. From under it, long red locks flowed like liquid fire. He used his thumb to scrub off some of the dirt on her face. Ska opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to have thought better of it. She kept her eyes down.

"It was you…the entire time…" he murmured, now stroking her face. Ska glanced up into his eyes nervously every few seconds. He seemed utterly calm. "A Varden spy, huh?"

Ska nodded slowly.

"I was such an idiot to you, when you were Red. I am sorry."

Confusion was evident on her face. Why wasn't he trying to run her through with the sword that hung at his belt?

"You have to get out of here. Galbatorix will read my mind and kill you. You must leave now. Come with me."

"I—"

"Ska, you are wasting time!"

* * *

><p>Nomadic : I just want to thank everyone that actually reviews. (all five of you)<p>

Ska : Thanks guys.

Murtagh : But you knew this was coming:

**ALL : _REVIEW!_**


	6. Five : Of Good Men and Bad Men

**Nomadic: Hey, so sorry guys about the late update! Long story...**

**Everyone besides Nomadic: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Nomadic: I'm sorry! Whoa, Murtagh, where'd you get Brisinger?**

**Brisinger: *flames up***

**Nomadic: EEKK!**

* * *

><p><em>Ska laid next to the sleeping captain in silence. Then, a sob escaped her. The tears flowed like rivers, running in paths down her cheeks. She could not begin to recollect what had just happened to her. She felt disgusting. She loathed her own body.<em>

_ Ska rolled over in the hammock. There on the table, something set off a gleam in the moonlight. It looked like some type of mechanical part or scrap piece of iron. _

_ A new emotion swelled over her, enough to bury the self loathing deep inside her. This emotion was something dark, something dangerous, but how it felt so right! Vengeance. This man had to pay for what he had done. He had to pay for his wickedness. She reached for the gleam, hyper extending her arm. She withdrew her hand and bit her lip until she tasted blood to block out the pain._

_ Ska tried again, this time succeeding._

_ Then she slashed his throat in his sleep._

_ It would seem like it should be more complicated than that—some internal struggle perhaps on wither to take the man's life. Maybe some fear in her. But no. It was simple. She felt absolutely nothing as she watched him drown in his own blood, gagging and falling to the floor. Ska looked on to him without pity. _

_ When she saw the light leave his eyes, she climbed out of the hammock, still weak and wet with the man's blood. She found her clothes and dressed herself. Then she slipped out of the camp into the coldness of the night._

_ Whenever she thought back to this incident, she had a certain, bitter distrust of men and no pity for the one who died by her hand._

* * *

><p>Murtagh lead her by the arm, running through the courtyard. The wind blew her long, red hair into a swirl behind them. Soon they came to the city walls. Murtagh yanked open a wooden door and allowed her through. There was only one way to proceed: a staircase going skyward.<p>

Ska began the decent, not slowly, but not running. She couldn't seem to remember English, for her head was buzzing with thoughts in her native language. By the time she could get her thoughts in order, they were at the top. Murtagh broke open a trap door in the ceiling with a spell and helped her though. There, she eyed the boards and ropes waiting for them.

Murtagh smiled at the supplies. The servant did well. He would be able to get her out of danger. He practically flew to the pile, already beginning to tie two ropes around a board.

"Why are you doing this?" Ska finally said, breaking the silence.

"Because," replied Murtagh, "a little red head," he grunted as he tightened a knot, "stole my heart tonight."

Ska opened her mouth but then shut it, stunned. Dear-in-headlights mode.

"Sit on this," Murtagh commanded. "I'll lower you down."

"You know I'm going back to the Varden…"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And? And I don't care. I have to see you again. Alive."

Ska sighed and climbed onto the board. Murtagh gripped the ropes tight and lowered her a few feet. The thanked everything that she was so light.

"I'll be seeing Eragon," she called up to him.

"So?"

"So he's your brother. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

Murtagh grunted. After a second, he said, "tell him that I wish things were different."

Ska nodded from the board. Then, as he lowered her further, she mouthed up to him, 'thank you, m'friend.'

As soon as her feet touched the grass, the chestnut horse that she had left what seemed like so long ago practically ran her down. She stood shellshocked for a moment, unable to believe the horse had waited all this time for her. Then she mounted him, waved to Murtagh, and rode off.

* * *

><p>"Yeah. It's a lie. No army of shades, Nas," Ska said.<p>

"Who is it that confirmed it?" Nasuada demanded. They were sitting alone in their tent, on the same old beaten up rug that Ska noticed a week before, drinking rooisbos root tea.

"Murtagh."

"I want a full report."

"Well, I became Thorns dragon keeper person..."

Nasuada's eyes got round.

"…he seemed to like me. Great dragon once you get past the 'bound to Galbatorix' part."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"So why would Murtagh tell a stable servant this?"

Nasuada wasn't for sure, but Ska seemed to redden a bit.

"There was a ball. I went as a noblewoman," Ska explained.

"Alright. That makes more sense. But that was risky. He could have found out it was you."

"He did."

There was a beat of silence. Ska slurped her tea.

"I'm sorry?" Nasuada asked.

"He did. Find out that is."

"What?"

"Uh-huh. He was the one that helped me escape."

"What!"

Another beat of silence. Nausada considered this.

"Does he love you?" Nasuada asked.

_'Because a little red head stole my heart tonight_' ran through Ska's mind. She shrugged.

"Well, if he does, we can use this to our advantage! If he loves you, then the Varden has a greater chance of winning this war! If we manipulate his feelings for you, we can use him to our advantage..."

Nasuada planned aloud as the first snowflakes of the new winter hit the ground outside the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Nomadic: so I've been thinking about doing a sequel to this. I have a story planned out that I could do. Would anyone be interested in reading a sequel? If so leave a comment and tell me so!<strong>

**Murtagh: I wouldn't mind a sequel *stares at Ska longingly***

**Ska: Stop it. Your freaking me out.**


End file.
